Her Eyes
by air maiden
Summary: A oneshot about the not shown scene between Toph and her parents, when Aang left the Bei Fong Estate. The Blind Bandit Episode. Something else influenced her to join the gang, but what? She would not stand her sight being stolen from her. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar, and never will.**

**Author's Note- All I got to say is enjoy and review pretty please!**

Her Eyes

"I'm sorry too. Goodbye Aang." The avatar disappeared behind the closing door. She had never believed that she, Toph Bei Fong would ever get an offer like this one, and turn it down. The sounds the avatar's footstep became fainter, and fainter until they were as silent and unnoticed as the lone tear that streaked down the earthbender's cheek. She could feel the tension rise and fall in her father's chest and her mother dart quick glances at both her daughter and her husband. Let them yell at her, their words could not break her so easily. She had nothing to hide, much less anything to say to the both of them.

"You're a disgrace," her father whispered, and turned his head away from the daughter standing before him. "How can the avatar believe my _blind _daughter, is capable of teaching him."

The winds rustling the bottom of her milk colored dress and other than that, Toph could not move the slightest. Her eyes usually disguised her true feeling, but they could not hide the immense hurt that overwhelmed her small frame.

"Something must be done. Keoko, I need your assistance!"

The thunder in her father's voice, attracted Toph's young maid who shuffled into the room like a skittish field mouse. Toph had never seen her almost constant companion without her hair pulled up painfully in a coiled bun and her stiff dress fitted so that she could barely move her spine. She bowed low before Toph and her parents, dark silky hair falling around her pale face. "Master Bei Fong, you wish my assitance."

"I was hoping to wait longer, due to Toph's disability," Toph cringed as the words cut her like the sharp ends of the bamboo stalks in the courtyard. Disable, was the last word to describe the mighty earthbender. Did her father know so little about her?

"But the avatar's honorable visit has made me realize something," he continued. His eyes sought her for a brief moment, but then he frowned, reminded once again that the Great Spirits had created his only daughter sightless. "Toph is growing up. There will be little need for Master Yu anymore, her days of training are over. It's time she focused on things a lady of her stature should. She is a late bloomer, but can still be molded, right darling?"

As always, Toph's mother nodded earnestly, obeying her husband's every whim and need. How utterly unlike her mother Toph was. To Poppy duty was always first before her own wants and desires, and she was the example of a perfect wife in earth kingdom stature.

Ripped between screaming or simply burying both her parents in rocks, Toph's fists clenched and unclenched. Her jaw was set in defiance as everything that made her, her was stripped away. At this rate, the Blind Bandit would be replaced with the miserable, yet dutiful Mistress Toph. How dare they, control her when she had the power to cover them in earth in a matter of seconds.

The earth began to rumble as Toph's fury built higher and higher, until she was no longer in control of her own self. In anger she felt the spotless, cold ground crack beneath her toes and Keoko scream, backing as far away from Toph as possible. A glass vase, stroked with a skilled horse tail paint brush to portray the small town of Gaoling, smashed to the floor and the walls itself shook. She was afraid of herself

And then a fierce smack, stopped her. The power of it blinded her literally for a moment, and Toph lifted a quaking hand to her bright pink cheek. Her rage subsided and she was left with her mouth in a small 'o'. It was her father who delivered the first blow, ever given to Toph and he looked at his palm and then his daughter, too proud to admit to himself that he was ashamed. "Keoko, get a hold of yourself and take Toph to her room. This discussion is over," the lord of the house commanded.

Toph, stuck to the spot, mind made up, was hoaxed up to her room where she sobbed on her bed for a bit, comforted by Keoko's hand stroking her hair. "It's not so bad, Miss Toph. Your father was only angered as you were, tomorrow all will be forgiven," she whispered as Toph tried to stop the embarrassing tears from running. She knew the future held no forgiveness.

Keoko left Toph to her troubled thoughts, and Toph her murmuring from inside her parents room. She wiped her eyes fiercely, and tiptoed to her wall. She pressed an ear against it and listened.

"It's decided Poppy, Toph's earthbending is more destructive than I imagined and I blame myself for letting this go on for so long." Her father sighed. "Toph is twelve and shall be brought up here on as of Bei Fong class. If anything we should have done this sooner. Toph's feet will be bound.

Poppy spoke up, "but Toph's an earthbender! Only the girl's who don't posses such power have their feet bound," Toph could feel her mother's gaze look at her own small, deformed feet. A life of a noble girl may be filled with riches, but even that came with a heavy price.

"Then we shall treat her as one," he scooped up her mother in his arms. "I don't want our daughter to hurt herself like she could have today. Tomorrow you will take her to the town and have it done."

"I suppose your right," Poppy said quietly staring at the floor.

"And it's time Toph is exposed to the world. Gaoling shall know I have a daughter, and in just a few short years Toph will be the most sought out bachelorette in the Earth Kingdom. It only takes careful planning and her cooperation. Don't you understand Poppy?" He shook his wife a little, "marriage is the best we can hope for Toph."

Defeated Poppy nodded and the two retreated to bed.

Toph, however, took action. Like hell they were going to bind her feet. Didn't they know her feet were her eyes, her pride! And as for marriage, forget it! She grasped a knapsack and stuffed her few belongings into it, as well as changing out of her dress. Then she pried out of her window and jumped over the hedge wall, using her earthbending to help her. Her feet touched the floor outside of her estate she felt alive and raced in Twinkle Toes direction, praying they hadn't left yet.

She would join the avatar, and one day make her parents proud.

**Sorry if this is a little out of character, but I'm still learning. Review please, so I can know what you think about it!** **Thank you all!**


End file.
